Drift 180
by Causeway.Reck
Summary: Literally the movie To Fast to Furious: Tokyo Drift Naruto style. Naruto's a transfer who street races and runs into the Tokyo gang. Change in storyline of course, Not as violentaction as tFtF. warning shonenaiandshoujoaiSasuNarucentric.
1. Introduction

'Sup guys. This is my first SasuNaru fanfic, my first chapter fic, and my first fanfic with a serious storyline. I don't mind if you flame me, and if you read it please review honestly. It's hard to hurt my feelings. The story is based on a put-together AU w/e of To Fast To Furious: Tokyo Drift and Naruto.

Rating: M for language.  
Pairings: SasuNaru centric. Lots of other pairings and hints of pairings.  
Category: Adventure/Romance/Action  
**Warnings: **Shonenai and shoujiai. I just don't write sex, thank you.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of K. Misashi's work or any of To Fast to Furious: Tokyo Drift. Hell, Deidara's Japanese voice would be so different if I owned him, but that's beside the point.

* * *

...Introduction... 

The alarm rang. And rang. And rang some more. A certain raven just ignored it, and ignored it, and ignored it some more unitl a sudden, "WHAM" and the alarm had been tossed across the room - hitting the wall hard and falling to the ground silent. Sasuke Uchiha sat up groggily in bed and pulled his feet over the edge, taking a minute to fully wake up. Today was Monday. Shit. He pulled himself out of bed and headed for the shower, grabbing his uniform he had layed out the night before. Maybe he should just skip today. He considered, then decided it would be best to attend since their English test was today. He didn't want to have to make it up later when he had more important things to do.

The pale eighteen-year-old fixed his wet hair to stand like he wanted it and grabbed his bookbag, headed out the door. He was lucky he lived within walking distance of the school.

Sasuke shrugged off the girls that tried to attatch themselves to him as he walked down the halls of Konoha High. This was a everyday event, and the Uchiha hated it. He threw open the door to his homeroom and somehow calmly stormed in, taking his seat and ignoring all the girls babbling to him.

"Hey Sasuke, guess what?" A brown haired boy with strange red markings under his eyes inquired, leaning back from his seat in front of the raven.

"What?" Sasuke replied curtly.

"We've got ourselves a new transfer." Kiba Inuzuka grinned. "From the Americas."

"I'm so excited." The pale boy said sarcastically, finishing right as the bell for class rang.

----

"Owwwweeeeeeeeee!" Naruto Uzumaki screeched, pausing as he nursed his stubbed toe. "Shit, I'm going to be sooo late!" the blond said, dashing to get everything set all at once. He grabbed a breakfast bar and his bookbag, almost falling on his face as he ran - yanking his shoes on at the same time. He burst out the door of the hotel, racing down the stairs and leaving people dishevelled and wondering what had passed them by. "Don't leave train, don't leave train!" He chanted, hauling ass for the train leaving in a few minutes. He swiped his card and got his ticket, running for the transporter. He got shoved in last minute as the doors shut, his nose practically pressed against the glass. The blond sighed, what a morning. At least he wasn't going to be late.

One of the good things about being in the very front of the bus is that - albeit almost losing your nose via the sliding doors - you get out first with all that free space in front of you. Naruto took off towards his school, thankful it was visible from the station, and entered the gates, looking at the number of people in the court yard. Right on time. He headed up the stairs, looking at his slip of paper for his room number. Upon finding it, the bell rang and Naruto slid the door open quickly, stepping inside. Not surprisingly he found himself facing his surogate father, Iruka.

"Ah Naruto!" The brunette exclaimed, taking his arm and pulling him towards the front center of class. "Class, this is our transfer, Uzumaki Naruto." The blond grinned childishly, running a hand through his hair, and bowed slightly, "Pleased to meet you." He was revelling in the stares and whispers the girls were giving him. The tanned, toned seventeen-year old was hot, no doubt. "Take a seat beside Inuzuka over there." Iruka pointed to Kiba, who waved. Naruto grinned and headed over, about to take his seat when he felt a glare directly on him. He looked behind Kiba and saw Sasuke, a look of bored superiority on his face, and knew that he did not like this guy. The blond glared back,

"The hell's your problem?" He spat.

"Hn." Came Sasuke's clipped reply as he turned away to look out the window. Naruto fumed. What the fuck? What did he do to him? The blue-eyed boy was returned to reality when Kiba tapped him on the shoulder.

"Chill man, he's like that with everyone." The brunette whispered.

Naruto frowned slightly, "Oh really?"

"Yep. Anyways, I'm Kiba Inuzuka. You're gonna do cool here, man." He said, nodding in his direction.

Naruto turned completely away from the Uchiha and grinned at Kiba, "Thanks." Kiba on the other hand, seemed way nicer.

---

Come lunch time Naruto and Kiba were inseperable. The two departed with their trays and headed for an empty table - save a certain raven. Naruto frowned and Kiba laughed, "You'll get used to him." and set his tray besides Sasuke's. Naruto sat across from Kiba and shot a glare at the Uchiha who complied, standing up and sliding down to the end of the table. Kiba had to resist chuckling at Sasuke's irritated move.

Naruto was steaming. "What's up his ass!" He hissed at Kiba, stuffing food into his mouth.

"Dunno." Kiba said, "Guess he really doesn't like you."

"Hey Sasuke! Kiba!" A feminine voice came from behind Naruto. He turned to see a pink haired girl smiling at him. "Hey Naruto," She lifted a hand in greeting, "I'm Sakura Haruno and this is Ino Yamanaka. Mind if I sit next?" She asked, placing her tray by Naruto's. "Sure." The blond answered, moving over to make space. Behind her came a bleach-blond haired girl smirking, who took a seat across from Sakura and sat beside Kiba. "Hey, how's it going?" Ino greeted.

"Kiba, where's Shikamaru and Chouji?" Sakura asked, "And what's up with Sasuke?" She had to admit she had a crush on him a few years back, but that had dwindled. And she still liked him, but she knew when to keep her distance.

"We're here." A pony-tailed teen said, sitting down on Kiba's other side, a fat red head taking a seat next to him. "Azuma held us over to talk." He answered, an extremely bored look on his face. Naruto just sat, not uncomfortable, but having nothing to say.

"Nice." Kiba laughed, "What'd you do this time?"

"He was scolded for sleeping in class again." Came a smooth classy voice, taking a seat beside Sakura. "Who are you, might I ask?" Neiji Hyuuga queried, leaning forward so he could see Naruto beside Sakura.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The blond replied, grinning, "Just transferred today."

"Neji Hyuuga. Pleased to make your aquaintance." The handsome teen replied.

"Oh right, Naruto," Kiba piped up, "Shikamaru, and Chouji. Chouji and Shikamaru - Naruto."

"Yo." Shikamaru greeted. "You from the Americas?"

"Well, I was born and bred Japanese." Naruto amitted.

"No way! Is your hair natural?" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto nodded, quickly joining into the conversation created by the group, unaware of the raven watching him closely.

Sasuke knew he hated this Naruto. He was already pretty popular, not to mention attractive, tanned, well-built - and a natural blond. Sasuke found it even more annoying to realize he was jealous. The moron needed to go away, he decided, he was a waste of breath.

A spiky-haired redhead entered the lunchroom half way through the period and headed straight for towards Naruto's table, ignoring the questioning looks some people were giving him. The only contact made was Sasuke's glare and Gaara's returned head nod. As soon as Naruto saw him the blond jumped up, a startled expression on his face. "Gaara! Gawd, I thought I'd never see you again! Figures I'd get sent to your school!" Said boy turned to face Naruto and he almost smiled. The table was shocked. Gaara almost smiled. A miracle.

"You know Gaara?" Kiba shouted.

"Yeah, we've been friends since we were kids! C'mon over Gaara!" Naruto waved, and Gaara strode casually over to the table, sitting beside the blond.

"It's been awhile, Naruto." Gaara nodded in greeting.

"Talk about it, what's up?"

"You KNOW Gaara?" Kiba shouted again.

"Umm... yeah." Naruto said, looking at Kiba with a confused expression. Sakura, and all the others - except Shikamaru - were thoroughly surprised as well. "...why?"

"Dude! He's the gang's best racer! He's like famous around these parts, man - he rivals Sasuke! I never thought I'd see the day he'd actually come over and SIT at our table! Shit Naruto, what else you got up your sleeve?" Kiba answered in an exasperated tone.

Naruto was thoroughly confused. Sasuke? Racing? "As in street racing?"

"Yeah." Kiba answered, a wide grin on his face, "Don't tell me you race too?"

"Hell yes!" Naruto rushed, speaking loud enough for the entire lunchroom to hear.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched when he heard the term 'race'. He was almost shocked to hear that Naruto raced too. But of course, Sasuke being an Uchiha, didn't show it on his face at all. The only thing that showed on his face was pure annoyance when Ino leaned on his shoulder, smirking slightly.

"Ne, Sasuke, he knows Gaara and he races. The kid might have potential." Sasuke just grunted in return and grabbed his tray, heading out of the lunchroom. He should've skipped today.

"We were on the same mechanic team for awhile in middle school." Naruto said, noting him and Gaara. He noticed Sasuke leave and wondered why. Was it possible the bastard didn't like being talked about? Or, was it just because he couldn't stand Naruto's living guts? Naruto figured the last one was true.

"That's frickin' sweet." Kiba whistled, "Hey, you wanna stop by my place after school? I'll show you my ride."

"Love to." Naruto grinned.

"Can I come too? I need to pick up some parts you owe me." Sakura asked.

"You race too?" Naruto said stunned.

"Duh. Everybody at this table is involved in racing. Although, some of us are mechanics. I don't race often."

"I am coming as well." Gaara stated.

Milk almost came out of Kiba's nose at hearing Gaara's "request" to come. It was insanity!

"It's game, then!" He grinned.

* * *

Well, there you go. The intro. I may never write more because of my procrastination skills. It depends on if people even like it.  



	2. Chapter 1

It sucks when you're not a street racer... in Japan. It makes you have to do research. And research is boring and time consuming. It's not going very well. From my view point. Anyways, I need proofreaders. The only person re-reading these before I post them is me, and that's not enough. If you'd like to proofread for me, just say so and give me your email address. It'd be appreciated.

Rating: M for language.  
Pairings: SasuNaru centric. Lots of other pairings and hints of pairings.  
Category: Adventure/Romance/Action  
**Warnings:** Shonenai and shoujoai. I just don't write sex, thank you.  
**Disclaimer:** They're all mine! Mwu ha ha ha ha. Well, they aren't yet, but they will be when I take over the world.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The bell for school chimed its last as Naruto and the others followed an excited Kiba down the road towards the garage nearby. He slid it open quickly and entered the dark room, searching for the switch. A few seconds later, light flooded the room and Naruto found himself looking at a very decked out Scion tC(1). It was a tinted silver with several different shades of orange, red, and yellow flames and retro decals designing it - on the hood was what looked to be the face of an attacking wolf, mouth agape and teeth jagged. On the side, a pack of wolves ran in the flames. The inside of the car was mostly black leather and gray suede. Very, very decked out. Interestingly shaped spoilers decorated the butt of the vehicle and the license plate read 'wlfgng' which Naruto could guess stood for Wolfgang.

"Someone... likes wolves." He said, after looking the box-car over thoroughly.

"Nah man, dogs too. Wait til you hear the music."(2) Kiba chuckled, patting the hood of his baby.

Sakura stood with her arms crossed to this side as Kiba gave Naruto the "Grande under-the-hood tour", a grin on her face. She wondered if Naruto was worth anything. He had already caught a lot of people's interest because he knew Gaara - personally. That in itself was a feat. The pink haired girl jumped when said boy walked up next to her. That's right, he was coming to.

"He's not a rookie." Gaara said blankly, not even looking at Sakura or making any evidence he was talking to her. Sakura shrugged, answering anyway,

"But is he as good as you, Gaara?" Gaara didn't answer, because Naruto and Kiba had rounded towards the front of the car where the two of them were standing.

"Can I give it a spin?" Naruto asked Kiba, who tossed him the keys seconds later.

"I'll guide you around town, since you haven't been here in few years. The streets have changed, y'know?" The brunette answered, before heading to the back of the garage. "But first I need to get Sakura her stuff."

"Kay." Naruto nodded, following after Sakura into the small apartment room.

"Damn, Kiba, your garage is bigger!" Naruto exclaimed, looking at the messy room."

"Yeah, I know." Kiba laughed, "I should just move in there." The brunette fished around for a few minutes before tossing several strangely barreledexhaust pipes towards Sakura. "I polished 'em too." Kiba grinned, "You owe me."

"Riiight." Sakura answered, rolling her eyes teasingly. "I owe you nothing." She then turned to Naruto and glanced at Gaara, who was leaning on the edge of the garage door, "Well, now that I've got what I need I'm heading out. Ino rented a karaoke parlor for the girls. Thanks for the spares, Kiba!" She shouted as she walked out of the garage into the road.

"What? You already had some? I went to lengths to get some you DIDN'T have already!" Kiba shouted back sarcastically.

"Next time get me some American-made ones!" Sakura winked at Naruto and waved to the group before turning and walking down the road.

The blond flushed a bit, but dismissed it as Sakura's personality. Kiba exited his apartment chuckling from Sakura's departing comment, and locked the doors, motioning Naruto to get in the car.

"Get in, Gaara!" Naruto shouted over the open door of the vehicle. Gaara just relinquished his weight from the edge of the garage, his same expression always set at one hundred. "I can't accompany you, Naruto. I have some business to deal with. Maybe next time, or tonight if Kiba drags you to the underground.(3)"

"The wha?"

"Underground, man. Tokyo's street racin' commune. You've got some learning to do." Kiba interrupted, poking his head over the steering wheel.

"Fine then," Naruto said with a pout, "I guess I'll catch you later." With that Gaara turned and disappeared behind the foliage lining Kiba's driveway, leaving just the two boys and the Scion. The blond slid in and shut the door, revving the engine. "Damn, it's been toooo long."

"Not been driving much?" Kiba inquired.

"Yep. Iruka's been up my ass about driving lately."

"Not surprised. He's all for the mass-transit."

"Well, that too." Naruto laughed slightly, pulling out onto the road.

Kiba hit the radio loud enough to vibe the car as he guided Naruto through the hot-spots of town, constantly prodding him with questions about the blond.

"Jiraiya had to move back," Naruto answered the brunette's inquiry as to why he moved back to Japan. "I kinda... got into trouble in a race down there, and so he just decided it would be easier to move back to Japan and not deal with America's fucked up rules anymore. He had been looking for an excuse anyway. Although, he's also grounded me from driving supposedly, but he's not really reinforcing the rule."

"I can see that." Kiba replied, eyebrow raised. The two continued easy conversation until Naruto, with Kiba's direction, pulled up into what looked like a run down multi-story parking lot. As he drove to the bottom level, he saw that it was quite the opposite. Naruto hopped out of the car and tossed the keys to Kiba, deciding that this would be a fantastic place to get lost. Short skirts, fancy cars, competition, parts, everything was here. And the music just added to the mix.

"Hey man, follow me." Kiba said, swinging a friendly arm around the blond and guiding him towards hell knows what.

"Naruto? Is that you?" A deep feminine voice came from somewhere within the nosebleed of girls quickly starting to surround the two. Naruto recognized the voice immediately and spun on his heel to find himself facing another childhood friend.

"Figures you'd know Temari too." Kiba muttered, "How come all the girls like you so much?"

"Temari! Kickin' up the heat here as well!" He exclaimed, not even hearing Kiba as he half-hugged the older blond. Temari just laughed, jerking her thumb behind her. "Not anymore, Naruto. I'm to violent for these people's racing style. Anyways, I'm with him."

Naruto followed Temari's point and saw Shikamaru laying on the hood of an army green Evo IX and staring lazily up at the ceiling. "Oh hey man! I was just looking for Hinata, you seen her?" Kiba called, pulling Naruto after him.

"Shikamaru! No way! You mean Temari, you actually have a boyfriend?" Naruto grinned, playfully shoving at Temari. A vein threatened to pop in the blond's temple as she fake smiled at Naruto, "What makes you think I wouldn't?"

"You scare everybody!" Naruto smirked.

"Oh hey, Kiba, Naruto." Shikamaru interrupted, opening his eyes long enough to see who had arrived. He sat up slowly and blinked a few times.

"You should actually race more often." Kiba said in a condescending tone.

"Yeah, yeah." Shikamaru waved off his friend and continued, "Hinata? Hmmm... last time I saw her she was with Neji. He asked her if you were here yet, Kiba." Naruto noticed the brunette tense at this. "Hahahah, great. Yeah okay, thanks man." Kiba said, hiding his apprehension. Naruto and Kiba waved goodbye and weaved through the cars and people towards wherever Neji and Hinata were.

"What's up?" Naruto asked Kiba as they approached a car Naruto couldn't name.

"Neji. Damn." Kiba muttered, his hands stuffed angrily in his pockets. "He's overprotective of Hinata. They're cousins, y'know."

"Ooooh." Naruto said, smirking evilly, "You and Hinata got something going?"

"Not yet. I can't with that mother-figure hanging around."

"That what?" Neji's head appeared from underneath the beige vehicle as he pulled himself up from tinkering with something underneath it.

"Shit!" Kiba shrieked, jumping back. "Don't ever do that, Neji!"

Naruto burst out laughing, clutching his sides, "Kiba-"

"Shut up!" Kiba shouted, clocking Naruto across the head.

"Ow!" Naruto tried to stop laughing, but couldn't. "Kiba you shriek like a girl!"

"What's it to you?" Kiba fumed. Neji just wiped his hands off on a cloth, clearly not amused.

"Why are you over here?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at the brunette.

"I just wanted to talk to Hinata. Talk!" Kiba answered, waving his hands to signify it was the truth.

"She's delivering a part Sasuke requested of me." Neji answered, "And nice to see you, Naruto." He inclined his head politely before turning back to the car. "Do anything to her, Kiba, and I'll kill you."

"Look dude, we don't need another Gaara."

"Kiba."

"I get it!" Kiba hollered, stomping around the car with Naruto following - he wasn't laughing anymore. Hinata was where Sasuke was. The blond had to admit, he didn't see anything to dislike about the raven - but the fact that the raven didn't like him just pissed Naruto off. He didn't want to deal with him. Naruto sighed, it looked like he didn't have much of a choice though. It was either follow Kiba or get lost forever.

Sasuke's grumpy mood immediately dampened further when he saw Kiba and Naruto arrive. He had never liked Kiba because of his loud mouth, and Naruto was much the same. He turned around, pretending not to see them and praying they would just go away. They didn't.

"Oi Sasuke, Hinata's around isn't she?" Kiba asked, poking into Sasuke's space. Sasuke sighed in annoyance, "She's on the other side of the car, Kiba. Are you blind?"

"No, I just felt like asking." Kiba answered, circling the navy vehicle Sasuke stood by. Naruto glanced up at the taller teen, and their eyes met. Sasuke just looked away in a bored manner, as if he had better things to look at. Naruto snorted, walking up to the raven.

"Look, man, I don't know what I did to piss you off, but will you just get over it?" He hissed, resisting the urge to grab the other's collar and shake it to emphasize his point.

"If I feel like it." Sasuke replied coolly, turning back to his car.

"What the hell's your problem!" Naruto shouted, gaining the attention of several people around them, including Kiba who had previously been flirting with Hinata. "You can't just hate someone!"

"Obviously, I can." The raven pointed out, not even turning to look at the angered blond.

"Tch. Asshole." Naruto hissed, crossing his arms.

"Moron."

"Are you trying to start something?"(4) The blue-eyed teen asked, managing to retain his voice a bit better.

"No, you are."

Naruto couldn't take any more. He grabbed Sasuke's shirt collar and jerked him around to face him, glaring at the pale teenager full force. "And if I am?"

By now Naruto had drawn enough attention for your average joe to be nervous, but the blond pressed on, ignoring them. He had always liked attention anyhow. Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously as he wrenched the blond's hand from his shirt.

"You'll end up a dead last." He hissed into Naruto's ear, gripping his wrist tightly.

"Hey, hey, cool it you two." Kiba warned, placing a hand on a fuming Naruto's shoulder. "C'mon Naruto, Shino wants to meet us at his place to chill. He invited Shikamaru and Chouji too." Naruto just shrugged Kiba's grip off, still glaring daggers at the Uchiha.

"You want to prove it?" He whispered dangerously.

"I'd love too." Sasuke smirked back, maintaining eye contact with the blond. "Nine o' clock tomorrow. Hope you find a decent ride by then, moron."

"Hope you go to hell, bastard." Naruto muttered back as Kiba literally dragged him away from the raven. Naruto inwardly cursed that he hadn't even noted the type of car the Uchiha owned – but he figured it wasn't his only one so it didn't really matter. Kiba muttered the entire time as he dragged the blond back to his car, casting sour glances at anyone looking at them.

"Shit! You are soooo fucked!" The brunette practically screamed once he had driven them out of the parking lot. "What the HELL were you thinking? He's Gaara's equal, fuck!" Naruto just ignored Kiba and glared out the window, his hand resting on his chin. He didn't need to hear it, he already knew.

* * *

(1) I don't know about your theaters, but in mine before the movie they showed the new Scion add. To long, if you ask me, but whatever. Anyways, I just thought I'd throw that in there for the hell of it. The tC isn't a box car. Don't believe me, look it up.  
(2) Wolfgang. Y'know that famous composer. And then the music. shrugs anyways, he's not a ricer, so don't freak out on me. He. races. Okay, good.  
(3) Have a different term, enlighten me. For now, it's underground - until I do enough research to figure out maybe it's something different.  
(4) I know, cliche. Don't kill me. It's kind of an inside joke. It's like one of my favorite phrases.

Never thought I'd ask, but, reviews would be appreciated. It lets me know what to do better and if people like the fic at all...


End file.
